Stuck in the Past
by Ayano27
Summary: Reborn, Tsuna, and his guardians are sent to the past one by one with an unknown reason. With the help of the first generation, can they go back to their own time? Rated T for Gokudera and G's swearing.


Stuck in the Past

By: Ayano27

Disclaimer: If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then why should I write a fanfic about it?

Time Set: Few weeks after Reborn comes back from Italy announcing that Tsuna's going to be Neo Vongola Primo instead of Vongola Decimo.

Warning: Wrong spellings and grammars, OOC.

Summary: Reborn, Tsuna, and his guardians are sent to the past one by one with an unknown reason. With the help of the first generation, can they go back to their own time?

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know I shouldn't post another story right now, but this plot won't leave me alone! So I can't help but type this down and published it. I hope you guys like the story! ^^

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It started as a normal day for Tsuna, normal as in being tortu— I mean tutored by Reborn, calming down Lambo from crying, trying to end one-sided arguments between Yamamoto and Gokudera, bitten to death by Hibari, and asked to join the boxing club by Ryohei. Yup, just a plain normal day… that s until…

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Give me some grape candy!" Lambo demanded when he saw Tsuna and Reborn on their way home while he was wandering on the street.

"I'm sorry Lambo, but I didn't bring candy with me now… we'll get some when we are home, so please wait, okay?" Tsuna pleaded

"No! I want candies now!" cried the cow suited infant

"Shut up, stupid cow!" Reborn demanded as he kicked Lambo at his head

"To…le…rate… I can't hold it! UWAAA!" Cried Lambo as he took a familiar purple bazooka or as we call it, the legendary 10 years later bazooka

And apparently, the bazooka just has been _upgraded_ by the Vongola mechanic, Gianini. And we all know how his skill is. Remembering it makes Tsuna panicked. "No! Lambo! Don't shoot!" he shouted

But Lambo won't hear him and began to shoot the bazooka at Tsuna, Reborn, and he himself. Reborn is just about to avoid the bazooka, but something stopped him from avoiding it. While for Tsuna, his hyper intuition told him not to dodge the bazooka. And because of Reborn's training and his experience, he began to believe his hyper intuition and do as it told him.

POOF! POOF! POOF!

And that area was soon empty, there's no one. No older selves and no younger selves, just no one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain mansion away from Japan, in Sicily, approximately 400 years ago, a certain man with gravity-defying blonde hair was signing a thousand piles of paperwork. As he signed, he muttered something like 'curse the paperwork' or 'can't they even hold back?'

He keeps on doing his work until he heard an explosion from the forest that is still in the Vongola properties. The man stopped signing and quickly ran to the source of the explosion. On the way, he met with G., his right hand man, storm guardian, and also his best friend.

"G., did you hear that explosion?" Giotto asked as he ran alongside with G.

G. nodded in respond, "Yes, I heard it."

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes, he was hugging Lambo now just to protect him from harm. Tsuna looked around, _'Where are we?'_ he thought. His hyper intuition is telling him that something is off. _'Why are our future selves here?'_

"Tsuna." Called a deep voice

The said teen looked behind only to see… a man? Wait, isn't that the man who has helped him when the representative war?! How can he be here? And where's Reborn? Why is it that every time this man showed up Reborn always seemed to be missing?

"A-ah… he-hello sir… w-what are you doing here? A-and where is Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"Huh? What are you talking Dame-Tsuna? I am Reborn." The man, who claimed to be Reborn, stated calmly as he raised an eyebrow

Tsuna is silent for a while before…

"EEEEHHHH?!"

And that scream can be heard trough the forest and mansion.

* * *

"Hey, G.! did you hear that scream? It seems that someone is in trouble!" Giotto stated as they walked out the mansion, walking to the forest

G. nodded, "Of course I heard it. That scream is to loud! It almost makes me deaf!"

"Giotto-dono! G-dono! Are you both also going to the source of the scream?" Asari asked as he ran toward them with Knuckle and Lampo.

"That high pitched voice, it seems that the person is a girl… I think she is caught in a problem… we need to act fast…! May God protect her until we arrived there!" prayed Knuckle

"Yare yare… that scream wakes up Lampo-sama from his sleep… let's just find her and help her so I can sleep again." Lampo lazily muttered as he yawn

G. smacked Lampo's head as he grumbled, "You lazy brat!"

"Ouch… G., you didn't need to hit me that hard…!" Lampo protested as he patted his own head, making sure there is no bump.

Before G could make any reply, two more men stepped in. One has blue hair that somehow resembled a watermelon and the other man has dirty blond hair and cobalt blue eyes, he seems to distance himself from the other.

"Oya, oya? Everyone is here to look for the source of the scream?" Daemon asked as he smirked

"Hn. I'll cuff that herbivore to death for screaming too loud." Alaude growled

Giotto only can sigh when he saw each of his guardians' opinion about the scream. "Alright, guys. We need to find the girl fast before anything happened."

* * *

"Why are you so surprised?" Reborn asked. It seems that he still is not aware by the fact that he is now an adult.

"B-B-but you are an adult! Re-Reborn is just a baby!" Tsuna shouted as he pointed at Reborn

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this. Then he grabbed Leon and ordered him to change to a mirror. When Leon has changed to a mirror, Reborn looked at his reflection. His reflection now is an adult face, not the baby form that he usually is when he is still cursed.

"Wow, the curse is broken." Reborn muttered

When Tsuna was about to ask something, Lambo stirred up, "Ng… Tsuna…. Lambo-sama wants candy!" he demanded

"I don't have candy right now, Lambo! Didn't I just said so around 10 minutes ago?!" Tsuna half shouted at Lambo as he sweat dropped. Then he turned to Reborn, "And what do you mean by the curse is broken?! Does that mean that you are actually an adult who is trapped in a baby's body?!"

"That's true. Good job in understanding it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn complied

"Tsuna! Lambo-sama wants candy! I want candy!" Lambo yelled as he tugged Tsuna's shirt

When Tsuna is about to tell Lambo that he didn't have any candy, some people… seven people to be exact, enters the scene. The blonde hair man, who seems to be their leader, asked,

"Who are you guys and what are you doing in Vongola properties?" the man demanded for an answer

Then enters another man with pink (or red?) hair. He seemed to be shocked when he saw Tsuna.

"Hey, Pri-Giotto… he looks almost exactly like you… could it be that… HE IS YOUR SON?!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Ayano27: What a way to end the chapter =A="

Reborn: Hmph, continue this story fast. And don't be such a lazy updater!

Ayabo27: Hey! It wasn't because I'm lazy to update, but it is because I have writer's block that I haven't update! Anyway, ignore that ex-arcobaleno *got shot by Reborn*

Reborn: No body ignores the greatest hitman in the world

Ayano27: *ignore Reborn anyway* Please do leave review. Thank you so much for reading this story!

* * *

**P.S. For those who are wondering why Reborn turned into his adult form when they were sent to the past, then there will be an explanation in the next few chapter... so, stay tune! **


End file.
